


[podfic] family connections

by reena_jenkins, tigriswolf



Category: African Diasporic Mythology, Greek and Roman Mythology, Leverage, Native American/First Nations Mythology, White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Family Secrets, Future Fic, Gen, Meet the Family, Podfic, Secret Identity, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Neal doesn't often talk about his family. / Parker said, "This is my grandpa Hermes."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>[Two interconnected drabbles involving Hermes, God of Thieves.]</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] family connections

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [family connections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/363707) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
****

**Warnings:** Crossover, Mythology Fandom, Future Fic, Meet the Parents, Meet the Family, Family Secrets, Alternate Universe  
****

**Length:**  00:10:02  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Lev_WC_Myth\)%20_family%20connections_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
